Love Is Too Rare
by AtrumViator
Summary: Ichigo is a hybrid, excluded from ANY type of normal contact, ichigo has become the town freak. Grimmjow decides to make his life even worse by torturing him, but as time passes...something unexpected flourishes between the two, is it love or only lust?
1. Exclusion

Love Comes From Unexpected Places

Ok I know that I am making a cliché story that includes a Cat-Hybrid Ichigo and a sexy Grimmjow, but I just couldn't resist ^-^ the story is original I PROMISE! 3

This Story WILL contain The Following:

- Fluff, and LOTS (WAY LATER IN THE STORY!)

- Violence for some reasons that will be explained

- SMUTTY SMUT!

- Lemon

- SLIGHT OOC for Grimm MAYBE ^^

- Bit of AU since there are very little places in Bleach

- REQUEST! Send me pairings you want to see, but they better be SEXY! XD

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach Because IF I Did I Would Make The Ultimate Sex Orgy EVER!

Let's start

I yawned as I stretched my tan arms over my head, watching the sunset. This was my little spot where I would relax and gather my thoughts. It was Monday tomorrow and that meant school. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy school, it's just that me being the only hybrid in the school means that I'm some sort of freak. I was the laughing stock of the entire school, I was made fun of, I was blamed for everything and the worst part is that sometimes they actually try to hurt me. Thankfully my feline skills save me all the time. However, there is one who is on par with me, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Grimmjow is sadistic and actually takes pleasure in seeing me run in fear and I'm scared that one day he would finally catch me. I sighed heavily into the cool breeze, "Why me?" I stood up and started to make my way back to my house and that in itself is a challenge.

As I turned the last corner of Karakura town, I could see my house in the distance. I slowly trudged towards my house when I could see a group of people beginning to form at the middle of my street. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath, you'd think these guys would have a life instead of harassing me.

"Hey there, Kurosaki, ready for a beating?" said a thoroughly repulsing and fat man.

"No, I'd rather beat you all up instead, how's that for a change?" The group began laughing as if I had cracked a comedians' joke.

"You're funny Kurosaki, too bad we have to break your mouth now!" The leader leapt at me but I quickly side-stepped and dodged. Before he could turn I put my upper body down and raised my lower body along with my leg so fast I completely shattered his chin.

"Well?" I began to feel courageous until HE came.

"Well done berry, I didn't know you could use your ballet in a fight?" They all laughed along with Grimmjow and I began to get angry.

"Shut up, blueberry, I'll kick your ass!" I was actually challenging him? I'm such an idiot.

"Alright then…" Grimmjow threw his vest off to reveal a sinful sight, "…Let's start…STRAWBERRY!" Grimmjow charged at me like a beast possessed but Grimmjow was slow so I had the advantage. He swung his fist at me and I easily dodge and counter by elbowing his back but he kept coming at me like my attacks were like feather touches. Grimmjow swung again and I ducked to dodge but he was smarter than I gave him credit, before I could recover he swept the floor with his feet and did a complete rotation, knocking me off my feet. As I was about to hit the floor, Grimmjow decided to finish it by kicking me as I hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I winced my eyes shut at the pain. The gang cheered for Grimmjow as they left me in the gutter. It hurt so much, I felt tears threaten to escape my eyes. Why was I being punished for no absolute reason? I slowly got up and began limping home, hoping that my family wouldn't see me.

I unlocked the door to the house and slowly crept inside, careful as to not make a sound. I peeked around and sure enough there was a not on the fridge.

"_Dear Nii-san_

_Papa, Karin and I have gone out of town for a few days. I insisted on taking you but Papa says [quote] 'My awesomely powerful son shall defeat death in the few days we are gone'_

_We should be back by Thursday, I also left snacks in the fridge._

_Please keep out of trouble._

_Loves_

_Yuzu & Karin"_

So, I was all alone for a while…like usual. I made my way upstairs to clean myself up and maybe wash away the pain.

As I slid out of my clothes, my own toned body glistened with the sweat of my fight and along with my body, my curse appeared as well. My dark orange ears along with my tail began moving in the air. I thought how my life would be without these things. I turned on the water and shivered at the cold water but slowly git used to it as it warmed up. As I looked at my chest where Grimmjow landed, it seemed to have bruised pretty badly. As I remember the hard times I went through, tears fell but I didn't care, the water washed it away.

As I got out and began to dry myself, my phone rang. "Hello…?" I answered wearily.

"Ichigo, I heard what happened, re you okay!" it was Orihime and she was practically screeching into my ears.

"I'm fine, really, I just got out of the shower and—wait, where did you hear this?" How could she find out?

"I heard from Grimmjow, you and him may not get along but he talks to me." So the bastard likes spreading word of his victory? "Why would you attack him like that?"

"I didn't attack him!" I was already angry and I didn't need her to top it all off. "You know what forget it, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, I hung up on her but knowing Orihime, she'd probably keep talking to a dead line.

I headed towards my bed and fell into a slumber I gladly welcomed. As my consciousness drifted away, I thought about tomorrow and what would happen.

REALLY SHORT I KNOW, BUT I PREFER TO WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS AND UPDATE QUICKLY, BUT I HOPE IM NOT GOING TO FAST THORUGH THE STORY

SEEING AS THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTION'S PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE JAR! 3

MIST, OUT!


	2. Mixed Emotion

HELLO MY AWSOME FRIENDS! :D

I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SO MANY FAVOURITES AND REVEIWS, SORRY ABOUT REPLYING (DON'T KNOW HOW ITS DONE :P)

ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO, AND I'VE DECIDED SLIGHT ICHIGO/RENJI, BUT DON'T WORRY, ICHIGO WONT GO VERY FAR WITH HIM, I PLAN TO KEEP A VIRGIN TILL GRIMMY XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE ADDED MYSELF IN THE STORY AND HOOKED UP WITH GRIMMJOW!

(THERE IS A TAD BIT SMUT IN THIS ONE ^_-)

I awoke to the sound of the dreadful sound of my alarm clock. Out of anger, I reach over and catapult the damn thing across the room. "Damn clock…" I sighed out. I must've stayed in that bed for about ten minutes before getting up for school. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face, the cold doing good for my face. I stared into the mirror and looked at myself. My ears twitched randomly out of fatigue and my tail swayed ever so slowly. I had to admit though, I was pretty good looking for a hybrid. Tanned from the sun, I trained in martial arts and swords but the thing that stood out the most was my toned torso. After my shower and breakfast I dressed into my school uniform, consisting of a navy blue shirt and black pants; tie is optional, so I choose not to wear it. I grabbed my black side-bag and left for school.

While walking, my phone goes off and who better to ruin my day than… "Hello, Uryuu, what can I do for you?" This guy just KNEW how to tick me off REAL bad.

"You do realise that you are now fifteen minutes late, you imbecile?" He spat venomously, I never understood why he hated me…maybe it's the whole hybrid thing.

"Who cares if I'm late, it's not like there was anything important today." I replied smoothly.

"YOU FOOL, TODAY WAS THE GRADUATION TEST!" He screamed loudly. The test!

"OH SHIT!" I sprinted down the blocks as if my life depended on it, I couldn't miss this test, it was my damn future.

I finally arrived in the hall, panting, and scanned the room for ANY spare seat. As my luck would have, there was a spare seat but there was a catch…Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was going to be on my left. I dreaded the thought but still walked over to the seat and sat down, not even glancing at his direction.

The test was rigorous, completely draining my brain of any energy. As the final bell rang, signalling the end, I just added my final answer to algebra. "WE WILL COLLECT YOU'RE TESTS NOW, PLEASE REMAIN SEATED UNTIL ALL PAPERS HAVE BEEN COLLECTED!" Our principal announced over the mega-phone. I sighed loudly, I was tired and wanted to go home.

"What's the matter, berry, you bored?" said a voice I'd rather not hear right now.

"Don't talk to me, Grimmjow." I tried to sound stern but to no avail.

"Don't be like that berry, besides, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He sounded serious but the moment I saw that sadistic grin, I knew he was yanking my chains. Just at that moment, my papers were collected and I made a dash to the exit and somehow survived.

I made it home without any problems and sat down on the couch and just breathed. Just as I was about to sleep, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"MY SON, SO YOU STILL LIVE IN EVEN IN THE FACE OF SOLITU-" My old man's voice was cut out by a thud and some breaking glass.

"Nii-san, how are you?" Yuzu asked with glee.

"Hi Yuzu, I'm fine, how about you?" I asked, trying to sound excited.

"We're fine, dad trashed the car and we're stuck a day's distance from home." She sounded upset. "I think we're gonna be a few extra days, you holding up ok?"

"Oh yeah, don't rush." I was a little bit relieved at the news.

"Ok then Ichi-nii, we'll talk to you later, bye." Yuzu farewelled.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and dozed off.

It was the weekends at last, and Orihime got the idea of going to the beach since it was 40 degrees outside. So, we were all on the train, (Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu.) and the heat was scorching. "So exactly which beach are we going to?" I asked in order to start a conversation.

"We are going to Flamma Beach." Uryuu stated, annoyed at my question for no freaking reason.

"Oh, I heard that there's a festival happening this WHOLE day!" Orihime spread her arms to emphasize her point.

"WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT FLAMMA BEACH." Orihime practically flew out of her seat.

"LET'S PARTY!"

The festival was your typical type of festival. It had ferris wheels, games and so forth but the different about this festival was that there was a surfing contest. It was a place where they show skill, in fact at one point I tried myself but was excluded because of my 'difference'.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE URYUU, LET'S WATCH THE SURFING CONTEST!" Orihime screeched and Uryuu happily obliged to shut her up.

As we approached the crowded beach, the contest had already started. Orihime was jumping to get a better view, Chad was stagnant, Rukia was awfully quiet today and Uryuu couldn't care less.

"NOW, CONTESTANT NUMBER SIX, A LOCAL AND A LADIES MAN, GRIMMJOW JEAGERJACQUES!." The crowd went completely ballistic over his name but my body went ballistic over HIS body. Slightly lighter tone than my body, very buff with teal coloured hair and eyes along with teal swimmers pants with the number '6' tattooed on his lower-right back. Just at that moment, me and Grimmjow locked gazes and he winked then walked off leaving me be-dazzled. Grimmjow grabbed his surfboard, which he conveniently named 'Pantera', not that I know the meaning of it…guessing it's panther.

Grimmjow caught a massive wave on his first go and immediately he was riding it. I watched as Grimmjow did flips and turns on the wave that threatened to swallow him whole.

"15 SECONDS ON THE CLOCK!" Yelled the announcer, sounding overly excited. As soon as Grimmjow heard that, he performed something that was jaw-dropping. Grimmjow lay flat on the board and then, very fast, lifted himself using his hand on the board; doing a handstand. As his energy drained, Grimmjow did a little back flip and landing on his feet in a crouched position.

There were no words to describe the cheering he obtained but then I felt angry. I was angry because in their eyes he was a hero, a friend but in my eyes he was a tormenter and a tyrant. There was also another feeling deep down, I couldn't describe it but it felt strange and almost warm. My mixed feelings were like a warzone and in the end, my anger won and I stormed towards the bar to drown my senses.

I walked down the crowded path filled with children and parents along with some couples to finally reach my goal: The Sanctum Bar. I decided to try something HEAVY, just so I can forget about my thoughts. "One, 'Atrum', please." I asked as politely as possible.

"Coming right up, cutie." Said the bartender who thought she could entice me with her grotesque looks. "Here ya are, enjoy." And she walked off to serve someone else.

After a few drinks, my brain shut down and my instincts took over. I checked my watch to see it was getting late and my friends had left me a message stating that they already left. "Stupid jerks." I mumbled to myself and just barely stood up and began walking off towards the restrooms.

When I arrived I washed my face and just stared blankly into my reflection and began to get upset. Why was I so different? Just because I have ears and a tail doesn't make me a monster. Just as I was about to leave, who better to catch me all alone other than my ex-boyfriend: Renji Abarai. " Hello-hello, is that you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Renji pureed at an attempt to be seductive.

"Oh, Renji, how have you been?" This was bad, my mind wasn't in the right spot and he could do anything to me. "I haven't heard from you in a while." I said as I tried to reach the exit.

"It's been two years since you broke up with me for no apparent reason or if I remember correctly, it was because of your 'virtue', is it?" Renji stated quite angrily.

"So, what of it?" I tried to sound confident but failed miserably when my voice cracked.

"Woah, never thought you would be scared to be in the same room as me all alone, besides, I know you fantasised about this." He said while grabbing his hardening member through the fabric in his pants. My instincts took over and I made a dash for the door when Renji grabbed me within a second and rammed me into a cubicle.

"RENJI, LET GO O-" My voice was cut out by a groan from me as he grabbed my erection and gave it a rough tug, drawing out another groan.

"You like it don't you, filthy rat?" Renji stated as he took out his member and forced me to my knees. "C'mon kitty, suck me if you want milk." He stated but I refused by closing my mouth tightly. Renji then slapped my face hard until I obliged and he began to literally rape my mouth. "Oh yeah, your mouth is so damn hungry for my dick, I think I'll blow my load right here." He began to thrust so fast, I thought he would cum right then and there but he swiftly took his erect member out and pushed my body against the wall and all but ripped my pants. "Oh, still a virgin I see, perfect for me." Renji said before rubbing his dick along Ichigo's virgin entrance and he paused right at the entrance. "Ready my little cock slut?" Renji said deviously.

"RENJI, NO!" I yelled, awaiting the pain but it never came. I turned around to see Grimmjow standing over an unconscious Renji. Just then, my mind began to darken from all the stress and anxiety I just suffered. "Gri…Grimmjow, please…help…me." And then the world of light was replaced with a blanket of darkness.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK, I KINDA RUSHED THE FESTIVAL PART BUT I PUT EFFORT INTO THAT LITTLE SMUT PART.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT!

WUBS YOU ALL VERY MUCH, AND NOW SINCE MY LAPTOP IS BACK AND RUNNING, I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN. AND TO ALL THOSE ON THE LATTER MENTIONED; YOU ALL GET COOKIE JARS 3

PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS MY WRITER'S BLOCK AWAY.

MIST, OUT!


	3. MASSIVE APOLOGY!

**HI GUYS, YOU HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO ABUSING ME FOR A LACK OF UPDATE! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORYYY**

**BUT ALL MOPING ASIDE, I HAVE A FEW ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE:**

**I WILL BE STARTING ON MULTIPLE FF'S SO IF ANY INTEREST YOU, FEEL FREE, TO NAME SOME ARE FROM TWILIGHT SAGA (SETHXSAM AND PAULXJACOB)**

**KINGDOM HEARTS (SQUALLXCLOUD AND RIKUXSORA)**

**FROM MULTIPLE FINAL FANTASIES, MOSTLY X AND XIII **

**SO IF ANY OF THOSE INTEREST YOU PLLEEEAASE READ, AND ABOUT 'LOVE IS TOO RARE', IM SORRY TO INFORM THAT I'VE LOST ALL HYPE I HAD WHEN I STARTED, I HAD A FINE PLOT BUT NOW I LOST IT, THERFORE I HAVE TWO OPTIONS, PM ME FOR AN IDEA AS TO WHERE THE PLOT SHOULD GO, OTHERWISE PM ME FOR A REASON FOR WHY I SHOULD LET THIS STORY GET ADPOTED. IT IS SUCH A NICE STORY AND I'D HATE FOR IT TO JUST HIT A DEAD END.**

**ON ANOTHER, FINER NOTE, IM OVER MY DREADED WRITERS BLOCK, FUCK YEA!**

**IM GOING TO START WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA FANFICTION FIRST, SO IF YOU'RE A TWILIGHT FAN, DON'T HESITATE TO READ.**

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGISE TO ALL MY FANS OF 'LITR'**


	4. URGENT NEWS!

_RE-WRITE PROJECT_

**Hello guys, sorry I went MIA for quite a few months, I just lost the motivation to write after a really bad flame message I received but now im back with a passion!**

**I'm just informing you all that I will be re-writing ALL of my stories because I just went over them and let's face it: ITS UTTER CRAP. There's no details, no emotions and the plots are all f****d up. The central plot and characters of my stories will remain albeit I'm going to…'Tweak' with it and not only make them longer but better with better storyline and character development.**

**The first story I'll be going over is 'New Life', and after that, 'Shadow Prowler'. There is this other story that started my FFN, 'Love is too Rare' career but I'm debating whether I should revive it :/**

**Peace out people, expect these chapters to be updated VERY SOON, I'm talking JAN 11-18 they should be out **

**P.S. I NEED A BETA, SOMEONE PLEEEEAAASE RESPOND TO THIS, I NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO CHECK MY WORK BEFORE I SUBMIT IT, MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
